Nameless
by ruby.sakura
Summary: Years have passed and it is now time...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Gakuen Alice fanfiction I wrote last year.. For now, I have updated it and the next chapter will be posted along with the latest chapter of Until the day we Met again.. Hope you will like it.. :) By the way... The title Nameless is just a partial title.. :) You could suggest titles if you want. Just comment it.. :) Thank you!

Hope you will like this story.. Follow! Suggest! Comment! :) Thank you!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I did not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. I only do own the characters that are not seen or part of the Anime/Manga

CHAPTER 1

Memories

A brunette is preparing breakfast in the kitchen when someone tugged her skirt. She looked down only to find out her precious little ones. She smiled at them and sat down to have an eye contact with her twins. They look very much alike except for the hair. The young boy got the chocolate colored and the younger girl got the raven one. They still have their sleepy eyes and teddy bears in their hands when they hugged her.

"Mom." The young girl started.

"Good morning" they both said in unison.

Mikan just smiled to her twins for they are her only treasure and gift. Like her, the twins were also Alices. They are a multi-alice user for they have the SEC alice, Nullification alice and Elemental Alice which happen to be the rarest and most dangerous alice of all and in order to protect her children, Mikan kept them far away from the Academy and put a barrier around their house so that when someone is around she can easily make a way to escape them.

Mikan just loved her twins. They are the exact replica of her both handsome and beautiful except for their attitudes because they have the exact opposite; the boy named Sen is ill-tempered, anti-social and most of all hates attractions from other people exemption of those people whom he loved especially his mother and his younger sister. His sister, Reika, is his' exact opposite for she is bubbly, happy-go-lucky and likes to socialize with other but the only thing that makes them twins is that they hate attractions from people.

They do love their mother a lot. They are always happy until one day they decided to have a trip at the country side.

_FLASHBACK…._

"_YAY! We are going to have a trip! We are going to have a trip" Reika shrieked after hearing the news from her mother._

"_Will you please lower your voice Rei? I can't concentrate." Sen said._

_They were having their dinner when Mikan announced that they are going to have a trip to Hokkaido so that they can experience the beach that Mikan happen to like a lot. She knew her twins are both excited but they are just too different to express their feelings._

_Mikan just smiled when the two have their conversation, if you can call it conversation (he,he,he)._

"_Ok! Ok! Calm down you two, after you eat your dinner, you could go upstairs; prepare your things because we are living early in the morning together ok?"_

"_YES!" the twins both said_

_Sen and Reika ate their dinner fast so that they can prepare their things already. Mikan just followed her twins with her sight and after they left her, she slowly stood up and washes the plates which they used in eating today. A part of her says that it is not the best thing to do but a part of her also says that it is just once as a gift for them, for their fourth birthday._

_Mikan just disregard the uneasiness that is in her right now because it is not the best thing to do. _

_Morning next day…_

_They are now travelling along the highway when someone is following them. She is not the only one who could feel it but also her children that is why Reika became uneasy that makes her crimson eyes turn green which means that she is activating her elemental alice. Luckily there is Sen beside her that automatically activated his Nullification Alice to nullify his sister's alice. Mikan sighed for Reika fall asleep after activating her Alice. Sen turned to her with a worried face._

"_Everything will be going to be all right, I promise. Sleep now Sen. I will just wake you up when everything is clear, ok?" Mikan flashed a smile to her son to reassure him that everything will be all right._

_After a while, Mikan heard a loud scream from the car following them. It seems that they are being under attack which makes her take the opportunity to activate her barrier alice and to went to Hokkaido in perfect shape._

_After an hour, Mikan wake up her twins.._

"_Sen, Reika, we are now here dear." Mikan said softly to her twins._

_Sen and Reika slowly opened their eyes and then saw their mother smiling sweetly to them._

"_Where are 'them' mom?" Sen asked._

"_They are nowhere to be found, Sen. So you can now breathe in and out without anything bothering you now, ok?"_

_Sen just nod assisting her sister to sit down properly and then he went out of the car followed by his sister. They were greeted by the beautiful blue beach not just far from where their mother parked. They looked at her with pleading eyes and then as an authorization that they can swim, she just nodded but before they went to the beach she have said that they should not use their alice around the people because it will freak them out. The twins just agreed to their mother and ran fast to the beach to play._

_Mikan looked happily to her children when she felt someone is coming to her. She did not move a bit but instead she just stayed alert by activating her alices. She waited until she felt that someone is trying to communicate with her telepathically but since her barrier and nullification alice are up he can't communicate to her. _

_But with that someone trying to communicate with her and she thinks it is urgent, she deactivated her alices and heard what that someone is trying to say._

"…_**you should not go out there."**_

_Mikan was shocked because of what that someone said, and was being more shocked because the voice is a voice of a girl._

"_**You should not go out there Mikan-onee, you should not. You are indeed in a great danger right now for they already known about the twins. Mikan-onee, you must get out of here. Please! I am begging you! I can't hold all of them. Please onee. Please, save Sen and Reika. You are the only person who could protect them. Please one- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"**_

_That was what the person needs to say but before she could continue, she shouted because of hurt._

"_**Go! Go! Go onee, I know that one day we could meet again, no one knows your secret except for me. We miss you onee, me and onii-san."**_

_And with that, the telepathic message ended, and the people that have onii-san that she knows were Hotaru and Aoi, but judging from the voice, she could say that it was indeed Aoi._

_She ran as fast as she could to her twins that make them worry._

"_What is happening mom?" Reika asked._

"_Nothing dear, nothing, let us just get out of here. We can continue it the next ti-" _

_Mikan was cut because of claps from the people near her car._

"_Well, well, who might be here?" the man said, "Oh! The famous no star student of the academy, Mikan Sakura, or should I say, Mikan Yukihara?"_

_Mikan clenched her fist while her twins are at her back. "What do you want Rei?"_

"_What do I want? Of course you know what I want Yukihara-san, I want you" Rei said._

"_NO!" Sen replied to what Rei said that makes the grounds shake and the nice weather became a thunderstorm, his eyes became green like Reika when she activated her Alice._

"_Oh! A very impressive alice. Well, I will just get you and them" Rei referring to the twins._

_The ground and weather became unstable that makes Mikan leave no choice but to do it – to steal all the alices of the AAO in front of her. She activated her alice but Mikan felt a tug in her hand which makes her look down._

"_Mom, I want to get out of here, let us go home mom" Reika said teary eyed which makes Sen calm down._

_Mikan did not have any options but use her teleportation alice and teleport them to their house. The twins especially Reika were scared._

"_Mom, I don't want to go with them, please don't leave us Mom." Reika said._

"_Of course, I won't, I will not leave you two, I promise." The twins just hugged their mother when they heard a knock in the door. Mikan automatically activated the barrier and nullification alice around their house._

_She walks slowly to the door leaving the twins on the living room. She opened the door only to find out a lady in her 15, wearing a white leather dress full of blood because from a fight with a white cat mask. She was shocked because when the lady took off her mask, it reveals that the lady was Aoi Hyuuga. Aoi smiled at Mikan and then loses her consciousness. Mikan help her by healing Aoi with her Healing Alice that she copied many years ago. Slowly Aoi opened her eyes._

"_Thank goodness they don't hurt you." Aoi said teary eyed. "I thought you are going to be killed along with the twins' onee." Aoi said and then hugs Mikan tightly. "I am so glad! Thank God you are alive onee."_

_Mikan can't understand a thing but the only thing she understands is that she is the one who help them escape the AAO._

"_Thank you Aoi." Mikan hugged back. "Do you want to meet your niece and nephew? I am sure they want to meet their Aunt."_

"_Sure! I would love to before returning to the-"_

"_Mom who is she?" Sen cut Aoi._

_Mikan turned her head to see Sen holding his sister's hands which is now hiding in his back. She just smiled at them to reassure that Aoi is not an enemy. She motioned for the twins to come nearer to them._

"_Sen, Reika, she is your Aunt Aoi. Aoi they are my children, Sen and Reika." Mikan introduced._

_At first Sen did not believe at their visitor but when his mom reassured him. He walks slowly to them with ther sister and then hugged Aoi._

"_Aunt Aoi." Sen said that makes Aoi smile and cry in happiness. Aoi mouthed 'thank you' to Mikan. After Sen, Reika hugged her Aunt._

"_How are you Aunt Aoi?" Reika said._

"_I am fine, I am fine, and please do call me onee-chan, it give me creeps and it is making me old is that ok, Sen, Reika?"_

_The twins nodded to what their Aunt said. They talked at the living room for a while and then when Aoi felt that the twins fall asleep, she turned to Mikan and then started another private conversation between them._

"_Onee, you have already known what will happen next right? You can't hide it anymore, by this time you are now being sought by the Academy because of what happen. What will you do onee?" Aoi asked._

_Mikan just looked at her twins sleeping soundly. "I will make a deal with them."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_You will see by the time comes Aoi for I am prepared from the very beginning because it is what I asked from Narumi-sensie."_

"_I understand you onee and I respect your decisions. So this is not just goodbye for both of us." Aoi stood up, "We will be waiting for you there onee, always." By that, Aoi vanished in the thin air._

_Mikan did not know that this time will come very quickly but it is the reality and she can't hold it. She just looks at her twins that are sleeping soundly._

"_We will never be separated."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Mikan served the breakfast to her son and daughter who are now busy chatting about their visitor who is coming today at their house. She just looks at them for she know that they are very excited because this is the first time that Mikan let others enter their house except for Aoi because after that incident she is always coming over after her missions assigned by Persona.

"Mom! Mom! What time are they going to arrive?" Sen said

"Hmmm, I think they are going to arrive this noon, just wait, and be sure you wear the dresses I brought you ok?" Mikan answered.

"Yes mom!" Sen remarked.

Sen sure is excited but Reika is a bit sad.

"What is it darling? Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing mom, it is just you forgot 'it'"

"What is it?" Mikan asked her daughter because she can't understand a thing she is saying.

Reika let a loud sigh, "Nothing"

Mikan was about to laugh because of her daughter's face and then she stood up and went to the cabinet to get two small boxes one for each of one of them.

"How could I ever forget such a very important day today huh?" Mikan exclaimed while returning to the twins. "Happy fourth birthday Sen and Reika" Mikan remarked while giving the two boxes at the twins.

"Wow!" both of them said.

"What is this mom?" Reika said.

"Open it."

Both the twins happily opened it revealing two identical necklaces. Both have cherry blossom pendant and ruby diamond in it.

"It is pretty! We love it mom!" they both said in unison

"Where do you make it mom?"

"Secret and to tell you, I have also like that but the diamond is not just any ordinary diamond but an alice stone do you want to see it?" Mikan asked.

"Yes!" They said

"I will show it to you later when we are now dressed up waiting for the guests, is that ok?"

"Yes mom!"

"And be sure to wear the necklaces so that we three are going to be uniform ok? And I also think that it fits your dresses." Mikan gave a big smile before her twins.

Sen and Reika just smiled and happily ate their breakfast with their mom.

"_Time sure flies fast"_ Mikan thought

Ok! That's it! My first chapter is up! I need reviews from you! And please keep on reviewing my stories!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Visitors

"I need those paper right now." The raven haired guy told her secretary in an angry voice which makes the secretary do her job properly.

"Y-yes sir. I – I will put it on your desk la-later." The secretary said then left.

The raven haired guy sat back and relaxes for a bit and then sighed. He has been working outside the academy for so long now and lately he has received a letter from them.

_FLASHBACK…._

_Knock..Knock…_

"_Sir, a letter from Gakuen Alice has arrived." Secretary-san said._

"_Just leave it right there." The raven haired guy said._

"_Yes, Natsume-sama" secretary-san just left the letter then left the room_

_Natsume Hyuuga is now the CEO of the Hyuuga Corporation. He was once a student of Alice Academy and is an alice himself. He was the sought after bachelor of his time and a business tycoon of the business industry this years. _

_He did not know what the school wants from him but seeing a letter with nothing written on the outside that may look like it is from the Academy, he concluded that it is from his sister, Aoi. Knowing his sister, she will not just send anything to him that means nothing at all. Slowly, he opened the letter and read it._

_**Onii-san,**_

_**How are you? Me? I am fine, always. Onii-san, Reo is on the move again. He will not stop until he will not know where does onee-chan will be found. I am now worried about onee-chan's security onii, but I know that she will protect herself. I just came from a battle and I acquired little scratches that I don't know if will vanish or not. Maybe Hotaru-san has some inventions that will help me with my problem don't you think onii-san?**_

_**I do have many things to tell you but I am sad that I have many things to do. By the way onii-san, since Persona is having a little problem with the Dangerous Class, he is asking your help for the additional headache that he will going to have. Yes there will be additional Alices in the Dangerous Class and they want you to handle them. Don't make that face with me onii-san. I know you clearly, you do always makes things complicated. Please? And don't worry, they are easy to handle.**_

_**Thank you onii-san! See you in a week time?**_

_**PS.**_

_**I will personally fetch the students, so better be at the academy, leave the busy world of yours for a moment, Hyuuga Corporation will not easily be bankrupted. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Aoi**_

"_Silly little girl,"_ Natsume thought.

He never thought of returning to the academy after she left. It hurts him to never see her again in his life. He did not know where is she right now, how is she and many other things. It is killing him slowly.

"_Maybe it is about time to return." _Natsume decided on his mind.

Immediately he stood up, gets his coat and went straight to his door without even looking at his secretary who is busy uttering many things about his meeting and so. Natsume stopped his trail and faced his secretary.

"Miss, you will now be working with the Vice-President of the Company, I will take my indefinite leave. Don't dare find me or I will burn you alive." Natsume said to his secretary.

His secretary just nodded in response because of bewilderment and terror.

Natsume took his private elevator and exited his company. He got his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings.

"Hello?"

AOI'S POV

I am having a hard time these past few days. Paper works here, Missions there, PROBLEMS anywhere! Can I have a decent time for myself!

As I thought about that, the faces of my niece and nephew came into my mind. They do really look like Natsume onii-san, especially Sen. They do carry the blood of the Hyuuga's.

"_Just a little more..Just few more days and I will meet you. Just a few days, Sen, Reika." _I thought.

"Thinking about something Aoi?" Hotaru-onee interrupted me.

Yes, we are together for the reason that she is the one monitoring my missions and…..health.

"Huh?" I said. "Uhmm, it is just nothing. I just remembered some fresh memories of the past." I said dreamingly.

"Fresh memories from the past huh." Hotaru said then looks outside the window where the biggest Sakura tree in the school can be found. Luckily this time, it is spring and the Sakura tree is in fullest bloom. Pink Sakura petals where flowing beautifully outside. "How are you?" Hotaru said in a very soft voice but I can hear it.

"Are you ok?" She continued. You could see sadness that is visible on her eyes. She do longed for her bestfriend. The ever friend that she has in her life. She does have other friends but 'she' is still the one whom she considered as the most appreciable friend in her whole life.

I just watched onee-san staring blankly in space. No one dared to talk. Then, my phone rang. I looked at the number to see whose calling. Without knowing why, I stood up when I see the caller. Yes. It is the first time. The first time, so I answered it right away.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Aoi?"_ The caller asked back.

"Yes, what is it?"

"_I have my answer already." _

"Really?! What is it?"

"_I – I am calling you for the reason that I think Sen and Reika would love to attend school – Alice Academy."_

A very big smile and glistening eyes were all visible to me. "REALLY? YOU ARE NOT JOKING? I AM SO HAPPY TO HEAR ABOUT IT! I AM GOING TO FETCH THEM TOMORROW! IS IT OK? I KNOW IT IS THEIR FOURTH BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!" I asked Mikan-onee san.

"_Of course, I know that they missed their aunt so much."_ Mikan said.

"Oh onee-san you made my day! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I am going to tell Narumi sensei!" I said.

"_No!"_ Mikan said, _"Don't tell them. Meet me tonight at 10 in the evening here in our house, I am going to tell you something."_ With that I know that I am keeping a secret that many will never know until the right time so all I can do is agree.

"Yes onee-san, wait me there."

"_Thank you Aoi."_ Mikan said.

And after that, a sigh of disbelief was the only thing I could ever give. I was in the middle of thinking when someone interrupted me.

"Who are you going to fetch Aoi? Fourth birthday? Onee?" Hotaru asked continuously.

I was startled because of the reason that I completely forgot about Hotaru onee san in here.

"_This is hell." _Aoi thought.

"Uhmm, It is just nothing. Uhmm, my frie-my friend! Yes my friend! My friend's twin is having their fourth birthday tomorrow! and – and I am going to fetch them! Because – because – because I am going to treat them! Yes that's right! Yes!" I said stammering.

"Are you sure? Why are you stammering?" Hotaru investigated.

"It is just I was startled by what you asked. I did not prepare." I said.

Honestly, I just think that this day would end because I cannot stand the pressure here. Onee-san was about to open her mouth again when her phone ring.

"_Phew! Lucky"_ I thought again but there is within me saying that she is not biting my alibi.

"Ok, If that is it." Hotaru-onee said.

I don't know if it is a good sign or the other way round but I will just let my guard up until the twins are here. Oh! I am now excited to see them. I said while smiling.

NORMAL POV

"Mom, are they here yet?" Sen said.

"Wait for a little longer Sen, aunt Aoi will be here with my teacher in a moment." Mikan said while pacifying her son who is now sleepy and tired of all the waiting.

"Teacher? Who is that teacher mommy?" Reika asked Mikan while lying down on his brother's lap.

"It is Mr. Narumi dear. He is a good guy. He was the one who helped me in school that is why and he is the one personally welcoming students who are going to enter the school do you understand?" Mikan answered.

"Yes mom." Reika said and then sat beside her brother who is now leaning on her shoulder.

"Ne, Sen are you sleepy?" Reika asked.

"Shut up." Sen said.

"It is because you are closing your eyes I thought you are sleeping." Reika said in a soft voice that Mikan knew could pacify her son.

"Just let me sleep Rei." Sen said and then indulge himself into slumber. Reika just smiled and let her onii-san sleep on her shoulder. Yes they are twins but they seem to be more than twins if others will see. Reason? Simple, it is because sometimes, Sen's alice is up that is why his eye color change for he said to protect his sister at all times.

Mikan just smiled while watching her twins. After a few while, Reika also feel asleep which makes Mikan no choice but to get some blanket and then put it on her twins.

"Am I making the right decision?" Mikan mumbled.

"That is if you are just thinking for their safety Mikan-chan." A voice from behind said.

"Is it really time Narumi-sensei?" Mikan said while looking at her children.

"Yes. It is time Mikan-chan." Narumi said in a very calm voice.

"I will not see them at all?" Mikan now looking at Narumi intently asked her teacher.

"That is you will not accept my offer." Narumi said.

"You already know sensei that there is a possibility that he will see me and the kids together when I am there and you know sensei that I don't want my children to be taken from me. Please sensei." Mikan said pleadingly.

"Mikan, I am going to propose to you something." Narumi said and then sat down on the couch.

"I planning on bringing you all to the academy but you must stay on the special villa that I will assign to you. You don't need to do everything. The children can stay here or in their special star room. Going out and in of their room is easy for the reason that they have transportation alice am I right?" Narumi explained.

Mikan hesitated and then said, "Yes they have transportation alice but sometimes it makes them out of control and neither I nor the other twin can pacify them. How can I assure it sensei?" Mikan said.

"They are going to undergo some training under the Dangerous Class." Narumi said.

"What? The Dangerous Class? Sensei, you know how much I don't want to put them there. It is too dangerous." Mikan said.

"That is the reason why we are going to put them in the Dangerous Class onee-san. It is because it is dangerous if they are going to be out of our control." Aoi said and then her face softened to let know Mikan that the twins are safe. "Don't worry onee-san. The person training them is not Persona. It is a person whom we could trust. Please onee."

With that, Mikan seemed to be accepting it. The only thing she did not want is that, "How about missions, are you going to put them on it" Mikan asked.

"No, we are not giving them any missions. It is either Me or the other agents will do the missions. Rest assured onee." Aoi said.

Mikan sighed, "Ok. I am now going to fix their things. Just don't the twins wake up without seeing me." Mikan said and then stood up to get their things upstairs.

Narumi and Aoi just watch Mikan went upstairs and then look at the twins .

"They do look like him." Narumi said.

"Yes." Aoi said admiringly, "Don't you know sensei that when they are looking at you it seems that he is the one looking. They have the same crimson orb eyes like mine. They really look alike but they have onee-san characteristic although they seem to be a multi-characterized person like him." Aoi giggled.

By what Aoi did, Reika moved and then slowly opened her yes. Seeing Narumi, Reika became uneasy.

"Who are you?" Reika said which makes her eyes change into blue meaning that her Fire alice is activated. "What are you going to do? Where is my mother?" She said in a very dangerous voice.

Narumi was startled by what he is seeing. _"Is this really Mikan-chan's twins?"_ Narumi thought. He was about to explain when the boy woke up.

"You are really noisy Rei. What is this?" Sen said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Nothing." Reika said without even breaking an eye contact with Narumi. As Sen opened his eyes, he saw Aoi stunned of what she is seeing. Automatically, he activated his nullification alice to pacify his sister. Her eye color returned to its normal color - crimson. Every time their nullification alice was activated, Mikan could feel it.

"Rei, stop, they are not enemies." Sen said.

"How did you know?" Reika said.

"Look around you and tell." Sen said in a very demanding tone.

Reika looked around her seeing Narumi and her aunt Aoi.

"Aunt Aoi?" Reika said.

"Hi." Aoi said smiling. With what Aoi did, Reika has calmed down.

"If aunit Aoi is here, then who are you?" Reika said.

Narumi just smiled so as through with Aoi.

"I am Narumi. Mikan-chan's sensei when she is still in school." Narumi said as he is smiling.

"You are mom's teacher?" Sen asked.

"Yes I am." Narumi said.

"So you are the one mom's been talking about."

"Your mom's talking about me?"

"Yes, she said that you are going to fetch us for school. Is that true?" Reika asked.

Narumi was shocked because despite of a very young age, they can converse properly. "Yes I am here to fetch you." He said.

"Can we see mom always?" Reika asked.

"Yes you can."

"Can we stay in one room? I mean me and Rei?" Sen asked.

"Yes."

"Can we see aunt Aoi?"

"Always." Aoi answered.

"Oh! Ok!" Sen and Reika answered.

They happily converse when Mikan went down stairs.

"Oh you are already awake?" Mikan asked her twin.

"Yes mom." Sen answered.

"Did something happen?" Mikan asked Sen.

"No, nothing happens, just a little misunderstanding, that's all mom." Sen explained.

"Oh, I just hope nothing really happen." Mikan said smiling. "Are you ready?"

"Yes mom! We are!" Reika exclaimed.

"Did you already meet Narumi sensei?"

"Yes mom! He is very kind to us." Reika said.

"Yes Mikan. We have already talked for a little. They are such cute kids." Narumi said.

"Thank you sensei. Have you already told them everything?"

"Yes, and they already knew that you are going with them and they could see you everyday." Aoi said.

"Thank you very much." Mikan said in a very happy tone, "Are you ready? We are now going." Mikan said happily.

"Yes mom!" The twins said.

"Let's go!" Narumi said.

Mikan, Narumi, Aoi and the twins rode a black car that has the seal of Gakuen Alice. They travel happily without them knowing that someone has already known that the Mikan are going the academy already.

"Mikan." A violet haired woman said while looking at the car. "Welcome home." She said.

* * *

That's it! CHAPTER 2! I am very much sorry because I could not update Until the Day we Met Again at the same time. It is still under some revision.. I hope you like this chapter! :") Comment? Suggestions? Recommendations? Violent Reactions? Feel free to tell..

Good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New School

It was a very long ride for Mikan and her twins. The twins were so tired that they have slept in the car. The adults were silent. They were not in the mood to ruin the silence but it was when Mikan started the conversation.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei, how is the academy?" She asked.

"Things there are quite silent as of the moment but Reo is on the move again." Narumi said.

"Yes, I know." Mikan blurted.

Because Narumi is intrigued by that, he asked Mikan, "You know? But you don't have the communication with the academy for 5 years now. How?"

Mikan and Aoi exchanged glances and then Aoi answered.

"It was one of my missions these past few days. The one which I incurred bruises and scars to. Do you remember it sensei?"

Narumi just nodded as affirmation.

"They were the one Reo was targeting. He already knows the place of onee's abode by that and they are just getting some chances to barge in. The barrier onee putted around their house protected them not until the 4th birthday of the twins. There even the true strengths of the twins were exposed and they are now in great danger." Aoi tell Narumi. Narumi looked at Mikan for the confirmation but Mikan just looked at Sen who is sleeping in her lap while Reika leaning on Sen's body.

"But how did they know?" Narumi asked.

"It is because of me again." Aoi exclaimed.

Narumi being puzzled just remained silent and looked at Aoi for further details. "I have been looking at onee from afar for almost a year now. I have found them accidentally when Reika helped me with her healing alice which I know one of onee-chan's stolen alice. She already knows from look that I am an alice and without further ado she helped me." Aoi said as she was reminiscing her past and looks at Reika.

"When I looked at her intently, at first you will see the perfect replica of onee but with different hair color and changing eye color if they use their alices. As I look at her I figure out that she looks a lot like my brother and me." Aoi said smiling sadly, "But this happiness has now come to an end. I am sorry for that for my niece and nephew doesn't deserve these. On the other hand, I am happy for I know; I can protect them along side with the academy."

Silence followed after that. Mikan doesn't want to talk much because if she does, she doesn't know what she can tell around Narumi and Aoi. After two hours of travel. They have arrived at the entrance of the academy. Sen and Reika are now awake and are mesmerized by the size of the academy which makes Mikan smile because of remembering herself and the first time she encountered Natsume.

Before the car stopped Mikan activated her nullification alice and her barrier alice. Her barrier alice makes her hair black and her eyes blue as an ice. Sen and Reika also activated their alices. Sen activated his element alice which makes his hair light brown with green eye. Reika activated her nullification alice which leaves her hair as it is but her eyes turned black.

Narumi and Aoi are shocked by what they are seeing. It seems that the three are not related to each other. They don't look the same. Sen and Reika looked at each other then the later just smiled to her onii-san while Sen just smugged.

"Are you sure they are your son and daughter?" Narumi asked Mikan.

"Yes. Yes of course." Mikan said while smiling at Narumi and Aoi.

Narumi could not believe it. If he did not see Sen and Reika before they changed their hair and eye color, he will think that they are in some kind of relationship with Mikan as Reika's chaperone but it is not. The three are a family and to be complete.

As the car stopped, Aoi exited first followed by Narumi. Mikan faced her twins and said. "Everyone should not know who you really are. You can use your first name but your family names will be different. I am understood, Sen, Reika?"

Without questioning their mother's decision, they just nodded in response.

"Ok, Sen, you will be Sen Yamamoto and Reika you are going to be Reika Yukihara. The rest will be explained by Narumi-sense and we could always talk using our alice ok?"

"Yes mom." The twins said in unison. Mikan kissed the two and teleported herself to the villa in the academy which she and the twins are occupying. Narumi told Mikan about it ahead of time.

When she arrived, all of their things are in there already. She roamed around the house and said, "Everything is set, all I have to do is to wait for my twins and arrange their things in our room and a little roam I guess." She says to herself.

Mikan brought the things in their room and started getting their things in the cabinet.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I have arrived at the academy a week early I guess. I just want to know if there are things that have changed in the academy. As I roam around it. There is nothing much that has changed. I was walking in the alley when I came through the cherry blossom which Mikan and I have been coming to. I touch the alice stone hanging in my neck that is tangerine colored. It feels nostalgic and hurtful at the same time.

"_How is she? Is she ok? Does she think about me?_" those are the things that always pop into my mind. Little that I know I have fallen asleep thinking of her.

I am dreaming that Mikan is leaving me alone without even looking back. I feel hurt. My mind became blank. I was in the verge of crying when I hear something. A voice. A voice of a young girl.

"_**Mister?...Mister…..Wake up…..Mister?**_" the voice is too sweet just like Mikan's voice.

Slowly, I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a pair of pitch black eyes but you could see the sweetness in them.

"Good morning mister." The little girl said. I just looked at her while she is shifting from looking at me to sitting.

"Are you new here mister?" the little girl continued talking and I just listened. "Me? I am just new here. I don't know where to go. Onii-chan flew somewhere while Narumi-sensei is nowhere to be seen and this place is huuuuugee!" she said while she emphasized the world 'huge' with a hand gesture.

I don't know but this girl makes me happy, contented and alive again in a sense. Maybe because she is cute.

"OH!" she said, "I forgot!" then she looked at me.

Intrigued by what she said, I look back at her and asked, "What?"

"My mom said never to talk to strangers…" she said.

Typical of a parent to tell but I was shocked by what she said afterward, "…If I did not introduced myself." She said while smiling at me.

I can't help but raise a part of my mouth forming my own version of smile.

"I am Reika mister and you?" She said. I was about to answer when a young boy approached her with a dark aura around him. Reika turned to him who makes her face turn sour but after a while she smiled.

"Where on the earth have you been?!" the boy said to Reika. She opened her mouth to tell something but was cut the boy. "Do you know how worried I am!? What if you were kidnapped!? What if you are not to be seen at all!? You do make my head spin always do you know that huh REIKA!?" The boy said nonstop.

I was mesmerized because the boy seemed to care a lot to Reika. I can see myself in him. Reika was silent but I know she was on the verge of crying.

"I am sorry onii-chan." She said. "I – I was l-lo-lost th-that is w-why I am here. I – I am sorry." She said while crying.

The boy who was as red as a tomato calmed down seeing Reika like that. He leaned down to be at the eye level of Reika and then dried up her tears then hugged her.

"Do not make me worry again like that. Please." He said while he is hugging her.

Reika cried hard when she heard the boy said that and then she said. "I w-won't. I promise." After a few while, the boy noticed me and then broke the hugged at Reika and then stood up and bowed.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience of si- Reika to you mister." He said.

I just looked at him and then said. "It is nothing." I don't know but the two seemed to be immobile of a second then looked at each other as if there were talking.

"Uhm.. Mister, we are now going. Narumi-sensei needs us right now." Reika said while standing up with the help of the boy. She hopped happily leaving the young boy. The boy bowed to me and then walked the path Reika take. After a few steps, he turned around and said "Sen." Then walked again.

By that, I just assumed that his name was Sen. As I was looking at them walking together, they seemed to be close but have different ways of showing each other. Reika is a very happy go lucky and Sen is the complete opposite. They are like me and Mikan.

The wind blew hard that makes some of the petals of the tree fell making it a bit of nostalgic.

"Onii-sama!" I hear somebody call me again. I turned to my left and see Aoi running happily.

"I thought you are going to be here next week. Why the rush?" She said.

"Nothing. It is just that a little annoying sister of mine keeps bugging me everytime on my phone." I said without looking at her but I know she is now pouting.

"MOU! ONII-SAMA!" she just said. "By the way onii-sama, have you seen a pair of children here?" she asked.

I just looked at her and then answered. "Yeah."

Her eyes twinkled with delight, anticipation and excitement that I don't know why. "Really? What does they look like?"

"They look like the complete replica of Mikan and I." I just said.

Aoi smiled with satisfaction and relief. She then said, "What are their names?"

"Reika….Sen"

"Family names?"

"They did not say."

"Oh." Aoi said then stopped for some time and then continued. "By the way onii-sama, those two will be the new students of the Dangerous type."

Upon hearing that, I turned my attention to Aoi. "Reika and Sen? A dangerous type alice?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Life draining."

I could not believe. Those two? A life draining dangerous type of alice?

"How?"

"I don't know, heredity may be? But don't worry, they are not the type of life draining alice that will kill them an instant. They have this special alice in them that I know will make them live for as long as they want." She said with a smile on her face. Then her eyes became misty. "Onii-sama, please take care of them as if they were your own. Please onii-sama." Then a tear fell from her eyes.

I did not know but I just answered by what my heart is saying, "Yes, I will."

Mikan's POV

I was startled by the knocking of the door that morning. Hurriedly I opened the door only to find out Narumi-sensei that seems to be startling.

"MIKAN – CHAN!" he said.

"What is it Narumi-sensie?" I asked.

"REIKA AND SEN!"

Upon hearing the names of my children, I became nervous, "W-What about them? Does something happen?" I asked nervously.

"They were no where to be found!" He asked.

"WHAT?" because of nervousness, I immediately went out of our house, activated my barrier alice to detect their accurate place and then followed them. I was being drag in the cherry blossom tree. There I saw Reika happily chatting with a man. I am about to get Reika when I stopped because of the familiar feeling that I am having. I was stoned. I was there for a couple of minutes. As I was about to get closer to them again, Reika exclaimed.

"OH!" she said, "I forgot!" then she looked at the man with a

"What?" the man replied.

"My mom said never to talk to strangers…" she said and I just smiled by what she said. Little did I know that the next she will say will really shock the man. "…If I did not introduced myself." She said while smiling at the man.

The man raise a part of his mouth making it his version of smile. I know that smile. This feeling, that is NATSUME.

I can't help my tears from falling. Slowly and little by little they are falling because of happiness, longing, and sadness as well. Reika introduced herself but Natsume did not answer and when he already has the right words, there Sen pop up from nowhere scolding Reika. Typical Sen, just like Natsume. I am crying by what I am seeing. It seems that they are reunited with their father.

I know that the twins can sense that I am near and I am hurting and crying right now, after Natsume said something, the two became immobile and then looked at each other. They bid their goodbyes and then bowed to Natsume. They were a few steps now when I remembered that Sen did not say his name, so I used my alice to talk to him.

"_**Sen, please tell your name."**_ I said after that, he turned around and tell his name.

"Sen." He said. Typical Sen. _**"Thank you."**_ I said then continued with Reika right now, _**"See you later, I am going to buy howaloons today. Who wants one?"**_

"_**ME!"**_ they both exclaimed.

"_**OK! I am going to buy two dozens for you"**_

"_**YEHEY!"**_

They can be different in appearance but they are the same when it comes to likes even though Sen is so much protective to his younger sister.

"_**The wind blew hard that makes some of the petals of the tree fell making it a bit of nostalgic."**_ Natsume thought that I heard.

Yes, it is very nostalgic. Just like the old times. I was about to turn around when I heard Aoi coming so I hid in one of the trees and remained there. They converse but the only thing that catches my attention is when Natsume said, "They look like the complete replica of Mikan and I."

My tears fell again. I quietly cried and then silently walked away. I cannot understand a thing already but I know we can be reunited again.


End file.
